fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Ayumi Yumeno
Ayumi Yumeno (夢乃あゆみ) is a main character of Ethereal Heart. Ayumi is like Ghazt. She is Ghastly Hero (ガーストリーヒーロー). Her catchphrases are ”Be whatever you like.” and ”A small price to pay for salvation.” Appearance Ayumi Ayumi is a tall and tanned 16 year old girl with short dark lavender hair and matching eyes. Clothing style She wears girly styled clothes to fit her personality. Casual attire She usually wears a lavender dress with matching shoes and light lavender dress belt. School Her school uniform is a lavender dress, matching Mary Jane shoes, dark lavender socks and light lavender bracelets. Ghastly Hero As Ghastly Hero, her hair and eyes both turn light lavender. She wears a transparent purple dress and matching boots and gloves with ghostly characteristics such as glowing eyes, and a tail that shrinks to a point a seen in some depictions of ghosts. Some of her other features are feline: pointed ears, fangs, and large claws. Five floating orbs revolve around her, which make musical tunes when Ghastly Hero touches them, and occasionally (when the orb she wants to play is out of reach, or if she is using both of her claws already), they’ll light up and play a note on their own. When this Hero is idle, she stays in tempo by bending and floating back and forth with her orbs slowly revolving around her. She will sometimes move her arms as she she’s trying to pedal a bike, but with her hands. Personality The extraordinary Ayumi only manifests herself when conditions are absolutely perfect. Imbued with the ethereal element of Plasma, her sleek frame and ability to become intangible are ideal for slipping in and out of places unnoticed. However, these traits also make her vulnerable to accidentally interdemensional travel. She plays well with the other girls, but can breed with members of her own class. Etymology # Yumeno (夢乃) is a Japanese surname with “Yume” being dream and “no” being of therethore meaning “of a dream”. # Ayumi (あゆみ) is a forename which means step or walk. # The names together is “step of a dream”. # Ghastly is a Pokemon. Preferences # Ayumi prefers to say “atashi” in katakana (アタシ), which is a formal version of “watashi”. # Ayumi shares her seiyuu with Maihama Ayumu from Million Live. # Ayumi shares her English voice actress with Obsidian from Steven Universe as Onyx’s pearl. TV tropes # Abusive Parents. # Always Someone Better-When dancing, she needs a male and not a female human like Meghan Hoshimiya for instance. # Bait-and-Switch-in Episode 22, she says that she will cut the grass, but she accidentally cuts Ruko’s hair instead. Saying sorry to Ruko, she actually cuts the grass. # Breaking the Fourth Wall. # Enemy Mine-in Episode 9, she has a rivalry with Yuu. Ghastly Hero Ghastly Hero is Ayumi’s alter ego. She usually is represented by her element of Plasma. Her introduction phrase is “You’ve be a hero! Ghastly Hero!”. Transformation Ayumi starts her transformation by pressing “p”, “l”, “a”, “s”, “m”, and “a” on her Ethereal Memoria. She then calls her element name and then she flips out her hero name. Then a small bright light appears and she is now in a bright light. Her hair and eyes brighten to lavender and her dress, gloves and boots appear before her orbs appear along with pointed ears and her tail. After that, she introduces herself before striking her finishing pose. Attacks * Plasmapheresis-one of her attacks. Trivia * As Ghastly Hero, Ayumi learns how to make new attacks. Category:Purple Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Protagonists Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Based on My Singing Monsters Category:Inspired by My Singing Monsters Category:Ethereal Heart series Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:User: Fairyballetprinc